1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to information systems, and more specifically, to simulating accesses of archived content in order to identify documents that should be published.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electronic information sources (e.g., websites) that provide user-searchable content sometimes archive old or infrequently accessed documents. As a result, the documents no longer appear in user searches. For example, a document may relate to a non-current product version. When user accesses of the document fall to a low level, a website manager may archive the document in order to avoid cluttering users' search results with outdated information.